The present disclosure relates to video conferencing, and more specifically, to the layout of video feeds on an electronic display of participants in the video conference.
Real-time communication has become vital to organizations that have a geographical reach and presence across different regions, in different countries, and across continents. It is invaluable for organizations to be able to have their employees interact not only with each other but also provide a way to reach out to clients and partners using real-time video conferencing systems in order to provide better productivity and customer satisfaction. Video conferencing systems provide the feeling or presence and face to face meeting even while working remotely.